15 Jahre
by Lady.Cecilia.Malfoy
Summary: 15 Jahre. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, dass sie dieses Theater 15 Jahre mitgespielt hatte.


**15 Jahre**

Titel: 15 Jahre

Autor: Celine Malfoy

E-Mail: Celine.Malfoyweb.de

Ratings:PG-15

Typ / Kategorie: Drama/ Angst/ Femslash (angedeutet)

Disclaimer:Personen/ Orte und so weiter gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Sonstiges: Auch diese Fanfiction habe ich bisher unter Celina.Malfoy veröffentlicht. Wenn sie euch gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir doch vielleicht ein Review.

Sie stand am Fenster. Sie starrte hinaus. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie es noch ertragen sollte. Diesen Schmerz, diesen unerträglichen Schmerz. Warum lebte sie noch? Sie schloss die Augen und legte ihre Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe.

Die Geräusche des Empfanges den ihr Mann anlässlich von Halloween ausrichtete, drangen bis zu ihr nach oben. Obwohl sie im höchsten Turm von Malfoy Manor war.

Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt unten sein. Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt am Arm ihres Mannes, ihre Klunker spazieren führen und von ihrem Sohn erzählen. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Warum sollte sie am Arm eines Mannes laufen, den sie gar nicht liebte? Warum sollte sie Klunker tragen, die ihr gar nicht gehörten? Warum sollte sie von einem Sohn erzählen, den sie nicht wirklich kannte?

15 Jahre. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, dass sie dieses Theater 15 Jahre mitgespielt hatte.

Die Erinnerungen an damals waren noch sehr stark. Sie sah die grünen Augen heute noch in ihren Träumen. Die rötlichen Haare wenn sie die Augen schloss.

Sie seufzte auf und ließ sich an der Wand entlang gleiten.

Sie fragte sich, was die Leute gesagt hätten, wenn sie das damals gewusst hätten? Was hätte Lucius dazu gesagt? Er hätte sie voller Abscheu von sich gestoßen.

Sie öffnete ihre Faust und sah sich das Bild an. Das Bild war zerknittert, vergilbt und schon sehr alt. Sie hatte es schon zu oft ganz fest in ihre Faust genommen, sie hatte schon zu viele Tränen darauf tropfen lassen. Sie wendete das Photo und keuchte entsetzt auf, weil die Erinnerungen sie so sehr schmerzten. Wimmernd las sie die Zeilen.

„Mein Engel, habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Sie drehte das Photo wieder um und strich mit dem Daumen über das Gesicht, das ihr von dort zulächelte. „Nein, hast du nicht, aber ich weiß es Liebling, ich liebe dich auch!", flüsterte die hagere, blonde Frau in Richtung des Bildes.

„Ich habe solche Sehnsucht nach dir. Habe dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. 15 Jahre nicht mehr.", fuhr sie fort. Dann kamen wieder die Tränen und ihre Faust umschloss das Photo, als könne sie so den Tod verhindern, der vor 15 Jahren passiert war.

Plötzlich wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie stand auf und öffnete zitternd den Fensterflügel.

Sie fragte sich, was Lucius sagen würde. Dann beschloss sie, dass es ihr egal war. Dann dachte sie einen Augenblick an Draco und sie hoffte, der Junge würde sie eines Tages verstehen können. Sie wusste, sie tat ihrem Sohn das schlimmste an, was eine Mutter ihrem Kind antun konnte, aber sie wollte endlich mal egoistisch sein.

Als sie ihren Fuß auf die Brüstung stellte, fragte sie sich wo sie wohl begraben werden würde. Nicht auf dem Malfoy Friedhof, denn mit dem Selbstmord, tat sie etwas, was ein Malfoy nicht tun durfte.

Sie schaute sich noch ein letztes Mal das Photo an und sprang.

Ihr letzter Gedanke vor dem Aufprall, galt der Frage, wann sie den einzigen Mensch den sie geliebt hatte, und der sie wiedergeliebt hatte wohl wieder sehen würde.

Dann starb sie geräuschlos und fast sanft. Nur die Tränen erinnerten noch an den Schmerz.

Sie war zuhause.

Nach dem Aufprall fiel ihr das Photo aus der blutüberströmten Hand.

Pansy Parkinson war die erste die den Tagespropheten las und entsetzt aufschrie. Severus Snape wurde blass, drückte die Lippen zusammen und verschwand aus der großen Halle. Dumbledore blickte besorgt zwischen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy hin und her.

Harry verstand nicht was los war. „Lies!" sagte Hermine neben ihm zitternd und drückte ihm den Tagespropheten in die Hand. Bevor er sich über die Titelseite beugte, fanden seine Augen seltsamerweise die Augen seines Erzfeindes Draco Malfoy, der auf dem Boden saß und die Zeitung aufheben wollte, die Pansy entsetzt fallen gelassen hatte.

Draco und Harry richteten gleichzeitig ihren Blick auf den Artikel, den Rita Krimmkorn geschrieben hatte:

„Skandal auf Malfoy Manor

Am 15. Todestag der Lily Potters, wurde Narcissa Malfoy Tod auf dem Gelände des Malfoy Anwesens aufgefunden. Die Auroren gehen von Selbstmord aus. Lucius steht nicht für Kommentare bereit. In der Hand der verstorbenen fand man das Photo mit einer Liebesbotschaft von Lily Potter..."


End file.
